Eyes Like Twins
by Enjeru
Summary: Winter is coming in the Ningenkai and Yukina waits for Hiei to come to say goodbye. Cute sibling fluff between the koorime twins, please review!


Yukina sighed as she saw the dark clouds drifting ever closer. It was well into the winter season and the city had been experiencing harsh cold winds lately, but no snow. That surprised Yukina, usually snow started falling a few weeks before now, but the clouds coming in promised the snow that had been absent. As the little ice maiden sweep the front porch in front of the doujo, her thoughts began to wonder. It wasn't that the little girl didn't like snow, in fact, she loved it, it reminded her so much of her homeland. A feeling of homesickness drifted up inside her, but she quickly pushed it down. She was sad because _he_ didn't like snow.

_I recognize that smile  
Our winter was, oh, so cold  
You wore your mysterious cloak just like a child_

Hiei didn't like the Ningenkai winter or the Makai winter, he hated snow and he hated the cold. That's why when she saw the storm clouds coming she felt disappointed, Hiei would soon be leaving, if he hadn't already. She couldn't really blame him, considering who Hiei was. Sighing again, the little Koorime heading inside to start some tea for Genkai. She knew the Reikai Tantei team along with her other friends believed her to be completely innocent or somewhat close to it. So maybe she was, but that didn't make her stupid! It didn't take her long to figure out the secret being kept from her. The whistling of the teapot brought her out of her trance and she went about her work sluggishly. '_I wonder if he'll stop by today…_'

_No careless words were said  
We spoke with eyes instead  
We looked into each other like long lost friends_

A familiar presence landed in the sitting room and Yukina smiled. Taking a deep breath and adding a piece of cake on the tray she held she opened the sliding door. Her ruby eyes instantly snapped up to stare at the dark figure by the window. She made a small gasp, pretending she just figured out he was here, but then quickly greeted him as she always did.

"Konnichi wa, Hiei-san!"

_But then you went away  
And I never heard  
You had a summer haunt  
You said the ice would kill  
But you would not be caught_

Yukina sat down at the table putting the tray down on the table and motioned for the fire demon to sit with her without looking up at him. He was hesitant, but eventually he sat across from her silently eating the cake she offered him. Yukina smiled sipping her tea, looking up at Hiei for the second time that day. He turned slightly and their eyes meet, subconsciously Yukina gripped her cup tighter and stared.

_We have eyes like twins  
Where your last thought ends my next begins always  
Just one heartbeat away  
From everything I mean to say oh  
Catch me I'm falling like you  
Wish for me I'll come running to save you  
Touch me I'm calling for you  
Remember me, I will never betray you  
We have eyes like twins_

She quickly shook her head at the bad feeling that settled in her stomach. '_Why can't you tell me? Are you ashamed of having me as your sister?_' Hiei seemed to just notice his sister's odd behavior. He shifted uncomfortably before getting up and heading towards the entrance of the doujo, Yukina following a few seconds later. Hiei stopped at the top of the stairs leading from the doujo before turning to his sister.

_I slept a thousand hours  
My heart felt cold as a coward's  
You sent a southern breeze like forest fire  
I heard those voices too  
I dreamed each dream with you  
We breathe as one together and shed our tears_

"It's going to snow soon…" he spoke softly, so unlike him, but Yukina knew what he meant. (I'm must be going…) Yukina smiled and handed him a small package of small deserts for his journey.

"Yes, it _will_ snow soon." Yukina stated. (Take care.)

"…I hate winter…" (…I'll be back in spring…)

"I know…" (I'll be waiting…)

_But then I woke with you  
And my dream came true  
I'll never hold you here  
I know when winter comes that you will disappear _

Hiei bowed his head and glanced at the horizon before turning back to his baby sister. Yukina seemed to just melt with pride; he looked so grand as the sunset illuminated his figure from behind. She just had to be proud as well, when Hiei attempted a small smile for her. She met his eyes once again; Red gazing at Red!

_We have eyes like twins  
Where your last thought ends my next begins always  
Just one heartbeat away  
From everything I mean to say oh  
Catch me I'm falling like you  
Wish for me I'll come running to save you  
Touch me I'm calling for you  
Remember me, I will never betray you  
We have eyes like twins_

"Well, keep out of trouble." Hiei said awkwardly, (Goodbye.)

"Hiei-san!"

Hiei, in a mid-crouch position so that he could jump into the trees, away from Ningenkai and to Makai (where it was now summer), stopped to look at his sister. Yukina shuttered out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I don't mean to bother you, but…my big brother…?" (When will you tell me…when?)

Something flashed in Hiei's eyes, some sort of emotion, but it was gone before she could fully understand what just happened within him.

"…While I'm there…I'll look for him…" (Someday…maybe, someday…I'll tell you the truth about your brother, about me…)

Yukina smiled and hugged Hiei quickly. The fire demon stiffened in shock and she quickly let him go as to not scare him off.

_I see red, when you're in danger  
And I see blue, when you are crying  
All the pictures I believe  
You are no stranger  
You are no stranger_

"You are no stranger…Hiei-san." Yukina whispered and in a flash Hiei was gone. She looked up at the sky as the first snowfall came drifting towards her. She smiled as she remembered what he had said to her. He hadn't spoken aloud the words she wanted to hear, but she saw it in his eyes, eyes so like her own.

_We have eyes like twins  
Where your last thought ends my next begins always  
Just one heartbeat away  
From everything I mean to say oh  
Catch me I'm falling like you  
Wish for me I'll come running to save you  
Touch me I'm calling for you  
Remember me, I will never betray you  
We have eyes like twins_

"Sayounara, Onii-san…"

_Touch me I'm calling for you  
Remember me, you are no stranger  
We have eyes like twins  
You are no stranger to me  
Just one heartbeat away…_

(Yu Yu Hakusho)

Hope you enjoyed it! The song is Eyes Like Twins by Wilson Phillips and I thought it fit Yukina and Hiei perfectly. Please review.


End file.
